Why did we sign up for this?
by 8. B. R. Adford
Summary: Sasha and Ami signed up to study abroad at To Oh University because Ami liked the idea that DN characters had “gone there”, while Sasha had never seen the show, but during orientation Ami sees Light and L speaking and realizes that something isn’t right.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I have not, nor ever will own Death Note. Neither do Ami or Sasha... I don't think they even own brains but who knows.**

* * *

Ami sat beside her best friend Sasha outside the school store with a smile on her face as she kicked her combat boots out in front of her, letting gravity help them to fall back to earth. Sasha sat, staring at her phone waiting for a text from who-knows-who.

"Ami why am I even here?" Sasha questioned curiously, no longer looking at her phone.

"Whadaya mean," Ami asked, raising an eyebrow at her purple and brown haired friend.

"I mean I don't even like Japanese stuff. Why am I going to Japan for an entire year?"

"You knew we were doing this stupid," Ami replied, rolling her eyes, "You did take Japanese all year with me, just for this."

"And I didn't learn anything," Sasha pointed out.

"It would've helped if you'd actually gone to class," Ami pointed out, smirking.

"Maybe…" Sasha whispered.

"You know I'm right," Ami stated flatly as she always did.

"No you're not," Sasha stated defiantly.

"I'm always right," Ami stated confidently. She was right over 89% of the time. Okay, that was a lie, she had no idea of what percentage, but she never remembered being wrong when it came to Sasha, plus whenever she was wrong she was normally pretty good at bullshitting her way into making people believe that she knew what she was talking about. And that was a skill that Ami was proud of.

"No…" Sasha started as she was distracted by her phone.

"Um hum," Ami whispered under her breath. Another thing that Ami always wanted was the last word. And she was determined to always get it, even if the argument was completely unnecessary.

Sasha closed her phone and sighed, looking out over the round-a-bout, "When is the shuttle gonna get here?" Ami tugged on the sheet of paper, sticking out of her enormous purse/handbag. She pointed to the pick-up date and carefully put it back exactly the way it had been before.

"Can I look at that," Sasha asked, holding out her hand expectantly.

"You just did," Ami replied, not wanting to give up the most important paper in the world. It was truly the only thing keeping her sane. Ami did not like it when she didn't know what was going to happen next. It was a side effect of her OCD, "Besides, where's yours?"

"I donnoh," Sasha replied, reading an incoming text on her phone, "Probably lost it."

"Oh well then of course you can look at mine," Ami replied with obvious sarcasm. Sasha held out her hand expectantly as Ami sighed. Sasha began waving her hand impatiently while typing on her phone one handed.

"I'm not giving it to you so quit," Ami yelled slapping at her waving hand, "Come on the bus is here so let's go." The two girls boarded the mini van, not bus in any aspect, that was headed from the college to the airport. Their luggage had been picked up the night before. All the girls had was their carry ons.

Sasha Bridgestone sat by the window on the far side of the door, still clicking on her phone. Her purple dye/brown hair hanging in her face. Ami had always said that you couldn't really tell it was purple, she always stated that it looked more liked red. Sasha would always argue back. She was a big time shopper of Abercrombie and Fitch and Aeropostle. The two stores that Ami hated. The mall trips were always interesting.

Ami Worthington got in next and sat beside her. Ami was always a bit odd. One day she'd dress punk, the next would be complete business attire, and the next she would look a bit like a skanky hooker. Not that she ever really noticed. Sasha was the one who always informed her of this, not that Ami would change anyway. Her brown bozo hair, dead from the three hour a day straightening job that she seemed to put it through, blew in the wind of the open drivers window. Ami checked her phone to see if there were any missed calls, nope. She was never really all that popular, especially with her phone, she didn't find it necessary to give out her number. Most days she didn't even want the phone to begin with, let alone the 50-dollar payment each month.

They arrived at the airport more than two hours early, Ami's paranoia acting up about missing their flight. They had gone through security without a hitch, unless of course you count Sasha bitching about having to let go of her phone, and forcing her be wanded when they found three cans of Mountain Dew in her backpack, a hitch.

"I told you not to bring that," Ami growled angrily, pointing to the pop now sitting in the trash can.

"What if I was thirsty while I waited," she suggested as they continued up the ramp to the terminal.

"You're an idiot," Ami growled shaking her head.

"Hey," Sasha stated pointing toward a restaurant, "I'm going to…"

"No," Ami started, "We are going to go sit in the seats by the plane. We are not going to run around the airport, searching for reasonably priced Pepsi products that, by the way, do not exist in any airport, only to realize that, when we do get to the terminal, all the seats are taken and we have to stand for forty-five minutes, or worse yet we miss the plane completely."

"You're like a mom," Sasha huffed, though they had known each other since seventh grade and were now going to be sophomores in college.

"Don't care," Ami huffed, "Let's go."

* * *

The plane took off on time with both of them in their assigned seats, Ami looked at Sasha, who seemed to be staring at the black screen of her phone.

"You do know that if you had put the phone in airplane mode you could still have it on," Ami suggested.

"But I couldn't text," Sasha replied, "Or look at facebook." She continued to stare at it as if it would somehow magically turn on and work despite that it was illegal on a plane.

"Well put it away," Ami told her frustrated, "Otherwise the stewardess is going to think your using it or something and I do not feel like getting yelled at."

"What are you going to do during the trip," Sasha asked her, suddenly hyper.

"Sleep," Ami replied flatly.

"Boring," Sasha replied, leaning her head on her hand while her elbow rested on the armrest.

"I want that armrest," Ami stated evily, elbowing Sasha's arm off. Sasha's head fell quickly, giving her a headache.

"Bitch," she growled. This time Ami didn't need the last word, she simply slipped on her headphones and took a nap.

Ami woke up about six hours later to find, Sasha playing spider solitaire with her laptop.

"Wanna watch Death Note?" Ami suggested, pulling her laptop out of her bag and turning it on.

"What's Death Note?" Sasha asked, only half listening as she continued to play her game.

"What are you talking about?" Ami growled, "Why do you think I wanted to study abroad at this school? Because Light and L went there. Even if it was a fictional story. I have been telling you about Death Note since like, forever. Do you ever listen to a word I say?"

Silence

"Are you even listening now?"

"What did you say?" Sasha asked.

"I hate you," Ami growled ripping Sasha's laptop out of her hands and balancing hers on the armrest between them, "Now watch."

"Now watch," Sasha mocked, rolling her eyes. Ami picked the episode where Light and L were at the school with Misa, it was one of her favorites.

"Whose that guy?" Sasha asked, pointing at Light.

"Well his name's Yagami Light. Or Raito."

"Like Right-o."

"No," Ami deadpanned.

"What about that guy," Sasha asked pointing to L, "He's funny looking. I bet you think that's one's hot or something, cus' your just as weird as he looks."

"I do not like a fictional character."

"What if he wasn't fictional?" Sasha questioned.

"What if the sky was made of grass," Ami responded.

"So is that guy you like the bad guy, cus' you always go for the bad guys and stuff."

"No, he's not the bad guy."

"Your lying."

"No I'm not," Ami retaliated.

"Well you've gotta be cus' Right-o or Light or whatever's the good guy."

"Why?"

"Cus' the 'attractive' one's are always good."

"You're an idiot," Ami stated, turning away and moving her laptop back to her lap.

"How am I an idiot?... and I thought that you wanted me to watch it with you. If your got gonna start it from the beginning of the series, how do you not expect me to ask questions?"

"You've watched it from the beginning of the series before you idiot."

"I guess I wasn't really watching it very close then was I?" Sasha asked.

"Go to hell," Ami replied, handing Sasha back her laptop.

* * *

The two had gotten off the plane during the 2 a.m. disease. Or at least that was what they called it. Around two in the morning, the two of them would suddenly get super hyper and act as though they were drunk out of their minds, even though Sasha rarely drank and Ami never did. They had already forgiven each other, as they always did. They never seriously fought about anything. They were more like just meaningless quarrels. They were asleep by 3:30 am in their new apartment just off campus with their luggage still packed.

They had awoken about ten minutes before the opening ceremony. They had arrived just in time to make it into the auditorium before the doors closed. It was boring them to pieces and Sasha was complaining that she couldn't find any bars for her phone. She wasn't even paying attention to the addresses. Not that she would've understood a word, even if she tried. It was even difficult for Ami when they talked quickly, but she did somehow catch the words, "freshman address … Yagami Light… Ryuuga Hiduki."

"What?" Ami asked out loud poking Sasha in the arm as the girl continued to move her phone around at chest level looking for service.

"Don't ask me what's goin' on," she stated, not looking up, "I've got no idea what their sayin'."

The guy who looked like Light talked first, followed by the guy who looked like L, this was too close to be a coincidence. Ami sat up as tall as she could trying to see them. She watched their mouths move and put in the words in her mind. She couldn't be exact but close. This was crazy. Did that also mean that Ryuk was standing there by Light. How cool would it be if Ami could meet Ryuk. But she wouldn't be able to get close to either of them. Plus what about the years, in the show it was 2007 but here it was 2010. None of this made sense.

As the ceremony let out, Ami ran towards the doors, determined to see if that car was out there to pick up L.

"Hey, where are you going?" Sasha yelled, dodging people in an attempt to catch up to Ami.

"After L," she yelled back in English. No one at the college seemed to be paying attention to them. Well no one but L himself, who looked up at the mention of his name combined with the fact that they were speaking English in Japan.

"Who… what are you doing? Wait for me," Sasha yelled back. Ami halted as she and L made eye contact. It had to be him, she was 100% certain, there was no way it wasn't.

"Uoof," Ami huffed as she fell to the ground, Sasha on top of her. Ami shoved Sasha off and stood back up to locate L, only to find that both L and his car were gone.


	2. Stalking

Ami had dragged Sasha by the tennis courts every day for about a week, up until the she witnessed the tennis match for herself.

"Why the hell are we here?" Sasha asked after getting a new phone with international calling so it would work in the country, "Don't we both hate tennis. It's boring to watch and hard to play."

"Shut up," Ami stated, turning up the volume on her I-touch. She had already put the episodes in English on her I-pod. She didn't want to read subtitles while she tried to watch the game, even though she like the Japanese voices better than the English ones. She liked knowing their thoughts while they played.

"I'm bored," Sasha heaved, tired.

"I said shut up," Ami repeated trying to keep their thoughts with the game even though the show cut out parts and what it did show was in slow motion.

"Are you going to explain to me what we're doing here?" Sasha questioned losing her patience.

"No," Ami told her, "Hey have I told you about those murders on the news that they aren't talking about in the US?"

"I don't watch TV here," Sasha replied, "I don't ever understand what their saying."

"You really should've learned Japanese."

"We really should have gone to England," Sasha countered, "You know what they speak there… ENGLISH."

"Why do I talk to you?" Ami questioned.

When the game had ended, the two headed toward the cherry blossom courtyard thing, or at least that was what Ami called it, and hid behind the trees.

"Why are we here?" Sasha asked curiously before hearing her ringtone go off and decided to look at her phone instead.

"Shut that thing up," Ami hissed, "We are here to watch those two." She pointed to Light and L.

"Why cus' you've got a thing for that guy with the black hair?"

"No," Ami stated rolling her eyes, "because… oh just forget it." Sasha stuck out her tongue and continued typing on her phone. They followed them to the front of the restaurant but knew that it would be useless to go in there. She could always watch episode 10 again if she really wanted to.

"Hey can we go in here, I'm hungry," Sasha stated starting to push the door open, making the little bell ring above the door.

"No let's eat somewhere else," Ami stated pulling her back out the door. The bell rang again.

"Why?" Sasha asked confused, "I'm hungry." The bell rang again.

"Because... I don't wanna eat here." Bell rang again.

"That's stupid," Sasha said, finally tired of all of it. She opened the door completely and watched it close behind her as she waved Ami to come inside too.

"Shit," Ami whispered to herself. She really didn't want L to see her again. Although he had already noticed her during the four times the bell had rung. Realizing that there was nothing she could do. Ami gave in and complied to Sasha's demands… Lunch.

_**

* * *

**_

Ami's POV

After one of the most nerve-wracking lunches I have ever had, Sasha and I decided that we might as well go to class. She was the one who actually didn't want to go, being that she didn't know very much Japanese she decided that going to class and not going to class were essentially the same thing. None-the-less I dragged her to our three classes between noon and 10 p.m. or 12:00 and 22:00 as I and every country other than the US saw it.

After our classes, we slowly walked back towards our dorms, Sasha appearing to doze off as she walked, and I, attempting to keep a close eye on what's what was going on around me. I never liked people walking or driving behind me and that included right now. We were less than a block from the house and as Sasha texted her ex-boyfriend Pedro, whom I hate by the way, I continued the scout the area. For some reason I felt like someone was following me, and I did not like that feeling.

"Sasha, do you feel like someone's following us?" I whispered curiously. I was hoping she'd say yes so I'd feel better.

"No. Why?" She asked stopping, and looking behind her. Suddenly the feeling was gone, but I didn't want whoever was following us to know we knew they were there.

"Don't look," I whispered angrily. She simply turned back and went back to her phone. I decided it was best to let it go. She began walking ahead of me.

"It is interesting that you knew that I was watching you, however you didn't notice that I noticed you following me earlier today," a voice said from the shadow of the alley to the right of them. I could sense that Sasha didn't hear it because she continued to walk along. I however stopped dead in my tracks at the voice. I knew exactly who that was… L Lawliet.

"Who are you?" I asked, hoping I was wrong and hoping that he thought that I was too stupid to actually be following him.

"You know exactly who I am," the voice responded, "I am the freshman representative that you have been, 'stalking'."

"I do not stalk," I stated, throwing my hands to my hips, and glaring in the direction of the voice, "It is called obsessively shadowing."

"None the less," the voice replied, "I suggest that you cease if you wish to remain alive." She knew she wouldn't get a laugh from him through her comment, but she was hoping that he would at least think about what she said, apparently not.

"Are you saying that if I keep 'stalking' you," she stated with air quotes, "that you're gonna have me murdered?"

"It would seem that way," the voice replied. By this time, Sasha was beginning to notice that she was walking home alone and turned around to see me with my hands on my hips, yelling at shadows. Sasha began walking back toward me, anger on her face.

"Stop yelling at shadows or cats or whatever in Japanese," she yelled coming up beside me, "And you say I'm stupid." Suddenly she let out a gasp as she noticed that there was a person standing there. "Come on," she urged pulling my arm, "…or do you wanna be raped and murdered?"

"Hmmm," I thought out loud, faking contemplation. She knew I was faking it but she still didn't want to stand there with a weirdo so close by.

"I do not plan to rape and or murder either of you," the voice stated calmly in English, bringing his thumb to lower lip. I loved watching him do that. I had chewed on the skin just above my thumbnail since I was four or five whenever I was thinking about something and seeing that in the cartoon was one of the first things that made me like the character, because, other than the ADHD I seemed to have, L and I were very similar.

"Yeah, cus' a murdering rapist always admits their motives," Sasha replied sarcastically, still pulling on my arm.

"Actually," I corrected, "Many murders and rapists will admit to their pray their motives if they know that there is no way for them to get away." I actually made that up, but it sounded good.

"That is correct," the voice agreed. _Good,_ I thought, _I was completely bullshitting and I thought it made sense and I was right. I love it when that happens._ "But how would you know something like that," he continued.

"Because she's a murder too," Sasha stated, frustrated, "So leave us alone or she'll murder you before you murder her."

"I am not a murderer," I told him, not wanting to be confined like Misa.

"Shut up," Sasha begged, "I would like to get out of here alive."

"I do not plan to kill either of you," he said, slowly coming out of the shadows to reveal himself under the street light.

"Hey," Sasha yelled excitedly, "It's that guy."

"Stop stretching out my shirt," I huffed, batting at her arm with my hand.

"Isn't he that guy you've got a huge crush on or something?"

"What?" I yelled, "That's not it at all." I watched L raise his eyebrows. Well what little eyebrows he had.

"Why else would we be following him everywhere," she stated aloud before running to his side and whispering loudly, "I think it was love at first sight."

My lips seemed to disappear as my eyes became slits and I growled angrily, "grrr, I'm gonna fucking kill you."

"I think she's mad at me," Sasha shouted to L as I chased her into the road and around the sidewalk. L simply stood there, hunched over, thumb to his lips, watching me chase her for a little over a minute before my asthma started to act up and I had to brace my hands on my knees to keep from lying on the dirty sidewalk. Sasha was just as tired but wasn't quite as out of it as I was.

L walked up to me, still hyperventilating and leaned close to my face, "Are you okay?"

I stood up, not wanting him so close to me in the dark, "I'm fine Lawlieoh shit." I slurred the last together, realizing much too late that I had just said his name completely aloud. I also spoke it in Japanese meaning Sasha didn't even bother trying to listen.

He backed away from me, startled at the revelation. He now knew that I knew his real name and I figured that bothered him a lot. His normally half-open eyes were now incredibly large, like when he fell from his chair at the mention of Shinigami from the second Kira. Something that I knew hadn't happened yet.

"I… um…I…I mean…" I stumbled, realizing there was no way out of this.

"How do you know my name?" he asked me confused. Sasha, still out of breath sat on the curb on her phone, only glancing back at L and I from time to time, still not understanding anything we were saying.

"I guessed…" I tried, "You know, like in Rumpelstiltskin."

"This is nothing like Rumpelstiltskin," he countered, still waiting for a better answer.

"Well, I think it's time to go," I said in English. Sasha perked up her head, recognizing the words.

"Bout time," she grumbled, "You do know that you boyfriend here goes to the same college as you, right? You could just see him tomorrow."

"Maybe I'm gonna go home with him Sasha. Just to be a bitch."

"That would be bitchy, since I still don't know where the apartment is. I'm stuck following you. But you do need a little somptin' somptin'." Apparently my best friend was telling me to go have sex with L Lawliet who she didn't know understood English perfectly. Hopefully he didn't understand her terrible way of stating something something. The look on his face told me he didn't.

"Well let's go," I stated, dragging her down the sidewalk.

"This is not the end of this conversation," he stated loudly in Japanese.

"What did he say?" Sasha asked.

"He said that he you're a complete idiot," I told her randomly.

"That's not very nice," Sasha responded as we left the baffled detective in the deserted street.

* * *

**Author's Note: Let me know if you guys are interested in more of this story. I still have another story to finish this week before I get to into this one but I just wanted to toss this out here and see if it was even something anyone wanted to read. **

**And I won't feel bad if it isn't.**


	3. The Puppy Expo is Interupted

**Disclaimer: I have yet to buy Death Note, it would probably cost more than my life is worth. Therefore I will continue to write stories on Fan Fiction where I can type what I like. Tehehehehe**

* * *

L had arrived back at his hotel more confused than ever. Who were those girls? And why were they so odd. The one with purple hair, Sasha maybe, she couldn't even speak the language and seemed to be so cell phone oriented she couldn't even figure out what was going on. And the other one, Ami, she seemed to know more about L than she should. They were almost like polar opposites. It was disturbing to say the least.

"Watari," L stated from his hotel room, still staring at a television screen, he knew the task force would be arriving any time.

"Yes, L?"

"I would like you do to some research on those girls… and please tell me what you find,"  
he stated, placing another fork full of cake in his mouth.

* * *

Ami sat in the back row of the lecture hall, right beside the door (in case of a fire), with Sasha beside her. It seemed that Sasha was doing something on her computer. What it was, Ami never really knew but she was sure that it was between sexual stories and facebook. Ami couldn't honestly decide which was worse.

"Domo," a voice stated to Sasha, who looked at him with no hint of recognition.

"Huh?" she asked him confused.

"She doesn't speak Japanese," Ami spoke up.

"Oh, ah ah um… my name is Matsui," he spoke in choppy English.

_Shit, _Ami thought to herself, _Matsui is Matsuda's fake name and I thought he looked kinda familiar, plus he's the only one on the task force other than L and Light who could possibly pass for a college student. He must be here watching us. L has us cornered, we're gonna be arrested any second. Oh god, I don't wanna go to prison with all those women with stubborn attitudes. They'd be too much like me._

Ami looked around her to see that most of the room was now empty. "Ami, I'm gonna go have lunch in the cafeteria with Matsui here, I'll see you at home later."

"Fine, whatever," Ami responded, truly not particularly caring. L really had no reason to go after Sasha other than that she was an accomplice. And if they did question her, she honestly didn't know anything, "Just don't expect me to answer the phone when you get lost and can't find the apartment.

"I don't need you," she stated angrily, "I know where the apartment is… more or less."

"Have fun," Ami honestly stated, although she spoke it with sarcasm.

Ami left the classroom five or six minutes after Sasha and Matsuda/Matsui. She wasn't really in much of a hurry since she didn't have any more classes that day. Ami looked down at her wardrobe: a baggy M*A*S*H T-shirt and a pair of black pajama pants with orange and white glow in the dark pumpkins on them. It didn't need to be Halloween to wear glowy pants. She had decided that morning that, just in case she was confined like Misa that day, she was going to at least be comfortable.

She walked beyond the buildings, about to cross a side street, when a black Rolls Royce pulled up in front of her. The driver's window went down to reveal Watari or Mr. Wammy.

"Ami Worthington?" he questioned, although they both knew that it wasn't really a question. He knew exactly who she was, "Please get in the car."

"I'm really not too sure about that," Ami responded, subconsciously putting her thumb to her lips nervously. Watari seemed to raise an eyebrow at her. Realizing what she was doing, Ami threw her hands to her sides forcefully.

"I promise I will not hurt you," he told her and she knew she believed him before remembering the love that was confinement.

"How do I know for sure," she asked him.

"How do I know that you are not Kira who will kill me once you are in a car and simply acting innocent now to lower my guard?" he responded back.

"Touché," Ami retaliated before opening the door to the back seat of the car. Hoping that whatever L had to say didn't involve being handcuffed to anything.

"What do you know about me?" Ami questioned, knowing that she had already been investigated to some degree.

"The real question is what do you know of The Roger House," Watari stated curiously.

"Huh, Roger's House? Watari what are you talking about. Roger's a jerk. Besides, isn't it called Wammy's House? Don't tell me that the name is different and that Roger's in charge; that would seriously suck. Besides I don't think Mello, Matt, or Near really like Roger all that much." Realizing what she had just said, Ami slapped her hands over her mouth and looked at her feet. She could feel Watari pull over to a parking space and stop.

"How could you possibly know so much about us? Are you really Kira… or the second Kira for that matter?"

"No, never."

"Then what is it?" I could tell he was somewhat annoyed by the way she was acting.

"I'll tell you but you have to turn off the cameras and the bugs because what I tell you is top secret and if L finds out it could kill him." Ami tried to sound dramatic, "Actually let's go so sit over there, and talk about it." She pointed to a secluded bench in the park across the street. The entire park seemed to be vacant.

Watari was a bit unsure. The girl could be trying to get him away from cameras to kill him, but as he looked at her face and how nervous she was, he could tell that she was being honest about having secret information and that he could trust her.

"Now what is it that you needed to tell me," Watari stated, holding the nervousness out of his voice as he adjusted himself on the bench.

"Okay," Ami started, "…., um, okay… I'm from America and in America we can get television shows from the Japan, like animes and Jdramas and movies. Well, I first got hooked on them back in High School. One of my favorites was a show called Death Note. First it was a manga, then an anime, and finally a movie. I think they're going to even make a movie in the US but there's been rumors that Zack Efron's gonna be Kira and I really don't want that because that would be terr…sorry, I'm rambling. Anyway, the movies are different from the anime and the anime is a little different from the manga but I loved all of them."

"I'm not exactly sure what this has to do with anything?" Watari questioned.

"Just hold on," Ami replied, "So anyway, the show is about this teenage boy named Yagami Light who finds a notebook that says that whoever's name is written in the notebook will die. And at first he doesn't believe it but after he tests in on a couple of people he realizes it's true and decides that he is going to make the world a better place.

"But on the other side is a man named L. He is against Kira and will do whatever he can to stop him. And Death Note is literally a series about the two guys fighting back in forth. But Kira ends up killing both you and L. So Mello and Near go against him in their own ways. In the end Mello kinda helps Near out a little bit which gets both him and Matt killed. So in the end, Near is really the only one left. It's kind of sad."

"….." Watari was just sitting there, unsure of what to think.

"But I can't tell L about this or even show him because it just seems too weird to believe. Besides I've been searching Google and now that I've been in Japan, nothing related to Death Note even exists so all that exists is whatever I have on my computer, because for some reason all of that is still there."

"So in other words, you want to help him but you don't want to outright tell him about the series because it won't do any good since it isn't really evidence."

"Exactly, but I still don't want you or L to die so I want to help while at the same time not really helping because if I change too much then I can't predict what will happen next," she replied.

"Like the butterfly effect," he suggested and she nodded, "I will see what I can do. Is there any way that I can watch it?" Watari asked.

"Of course, just be careful not to get caught by L," Ami replied excited that she wasn't alone with this knowledge anymore.

"Let's head back to L's hotel. He will still wish to speak with you," Watari told her, still not entirely convinced, but believing more by the minute.

"Sounds good," Ami replied, heading back towards the car.

_**

* * *

**_

Ami POV

Watari and I arrived at the hotel L was staying at, of course I had to be blindfolded, but oh well. He had gotten a phone call that I already knew was about Sakura TV in the elevator. We walked in during a discussion of Naomi Misora's disappearance. Watari glanced down at me and I slid my index finger across my neck indicating death. He seemed to understand and nodded solemnly before telling everyone about the news on Sakura TV.

L immediately put it on at 5:54 p.m. The anchors were stating that they were hostages. Hostages my ass. I saw the show, I knew how excited that homely fat man was to put those on the TV. I was surprised he hadn't pissed himself at the time… now he was having the newscasters act like they were soooo frightened. Besides, what man his age wears a varsity athletic jacket… seriously grow up. Plus those tapes looked really lame on the screen now. Back in 2007, DVD's weren't quite as big, but now using any form of cassette tape just seemed stupid.

_What if they were off on their clocks, or if Misa messed up by sending it during day light savings? That seemed like something Misa would do. She didn't but it'd still be funny. _I giggled to myself, and L glanced in my direction but went immediately back to the screen. I tugged on Watari's sleeve and he leaned in his ear.

"You're gonna want to make sure you've got some spare TV's ready." He nodded in agreement, before pulling out his phone to call the front desk for the request.

At 5:59 and 50 something seconds, L they changed the channel to find the guy already dead. I couldn't help but laugh, not at the poor anchors misfortune but how at the time they were discussing the Dog Expo. Seriously, look at the puppies…that is freaking hilarious, and then of course you have the symbol for the channel being a sunflower with a smiley face. It just seemed so ironic. I can only imagine what he was saying, 'and little Momo gave his owner a good lick on the face after winning first plaaaa….ahhhhhh.' Plus why did all the staff members wear yellow-orange hoodies, it seemed too systemized. I started to giggle again, but held it in this time… this was no laughing matter.

Now L demanded more TV's and it was a good thing that Watari had them just outside the door. I knew I'd be good for something. _I wonder if Misa just sits around with a TV guide to figure all this out. I thought she was a model… where does she find the time for all of this. _

"Get Sakura TV on the line," Matsuda shouted. _Oh I guess his lunch with Sasha was over. Well I guess it is 6:00 that would be a really late lunch._

"It's no good. I'm trying but none of my contacts at the station have their phones on," Aizawa replied. _Why do you have contacts down at the station…that's a little weird in of itself. Who are these "contacts" and why do you have their phone numbers memorized? Your cell is off, your using a standard phone and you didn't even have to recall the number, are you having an affair Mr. Chia Pet?_

"Nobody's picking up at reception either," Matsuda retaliated. _Why is everyone so chummy with a TV station?_ I watched Ukita run from the room, claiming to stop it. I wanted to stop him, but I didn't know what he was capable of later on, he was someone who could get someone else killed later in the series. He wasn't someone whose moves I could determine so…I let him go. I asked Watari where the bathroom was so I wouldn't have to watch. He pointed down the hall and I shut and locked the door behind me.

I could still hear Aizawa's screaming through the walls. _I wonder if people in other rooms could hear him. _Upon hearing breaking glass on the TV, I walked from the bathroom and stood at the back of the room. "Go Chief," I silently cheered.

Yagami signaled Watari with his belt and when he told L about it, L started to yell at him. I had the urge to go over there and slap him in the face but I knew he was just as nervous as everyone else was, so I let it slide. Watching the same people die for the hundredth time tends to desensitize you from it.

When the Chief stumbled into the room and handed the tapes to Ryuzaki, Watari decided that today would probably not be the best time to talk to him. I asked whether or not I should wait until he knows the second Kira and he paused, unsure of the length of time that would take. I decided that I would call at a low point to let him know. He nodded knowingly and called a cab to take me back to my house.

* * *

I arrived home to find Sasha standing outside the door, "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you?" she replied angrily, "I got home to realize that I never got a copy of the key."

I smiled sheepishly, a little embarrassed, "Sorry."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she grumbled, waiting for me to unlock the door.

"So how was your date?" I asked her through the bathroom door. Apparently she hadn't been able to pee for three hours.

"Great, actually. Although it wasn't a date," she responded, "Do you wanna hear about it?"

"Not really but I'm sure you're gonna tell me anyway," I sighed.

"So…when we got there…."she began, but I had already stopped listening.


	4. Nasty Ass Cake, Nasty Ass Second Kira

**Bolded phrases are from Death Note: The Abridged Series by 1KidsEntertainment… it is an awesome podcast.**

* * *

Watari called Ami two days later to inform her that Light was going to officially become a member of the task force but Sasha was the one to pick up the phone, "Huh?"

Watari held the phone from his ear confused, "Is this Ami?"

"Um, yeah," she lied. Ami normally didn't care if Sasha took a message but this was, well a little… different.

"Then could you please come down to Ryuga's hotel. I will have a car come pick you up if that is alright," Watari stated cautiously, in case Sasha was listening in he didn't want to use L.

"Wait you mean Ami went over to that Ryuga guy's hotel that time she came home late…ish," Sasha screamed excitedly, forgetting that she was pretending to, in fact, be Ami. Watari realized what was actually going on but knew he could only trick her so much.

"Yes, she was over at Ryuga's residence a couple of days ago; they are, in fact, very close."

"How close?" Sasha pried eagerly.

"Well, um…" Watari began, unsure of exactly what to say.

"Who's on the phone?" Watari heard on the other line, now that voice sounded much more familiar… Ami.

"Some guy named watery or something," Sasha shrugged, she hadn't really been listening too much she was busy checking her Utorrent downloads.

"Give me that," Ami growled, ripping the phone from her hands angrily. "Sorry," she stated, apologetically to Watari as she continued to glare at Sasha who wasn't even paying attention.

"Well, as I was saying," Watari continued, "I am sending a car to take you to Ryuga's hotel ."

"As you were saying…," she repeated skeptically, "You mean you said that to Sasha….great I'm never going to live this down."

_**

* * *

**_

Ami POV

I got to the hotel unscathed because just as Sasha's questions made an appearance so did the ringtone of Matsuda/Matsui and she quickly abandoned my interrogation.

"Thank you Light," L stated calmly, shaking Light's hand as I walked in the door.

"Not at all. After all I want to catch this guy just as much as you do Ryuga," Light replied. I began giggling to myself and placed my hand over my mouth to muffle it a bit, even though I knew everyone but L and Light were looking at me oddly due to my sudden outburst. I ignored them some more and heard Light put his two sense into the conversation, "Then perhaps I should call myself Light Asahi."

I wanted to bang my head against the wall, _Is he trying to be funny, does he think it's amusing. Ryuk is amusing… you, Light are not._

"You can start by looking over all the information we've collected. I'd also like you to examine these videos that were sent to the TV station but were never aired. For security reasons you're not permitted to take notes and all materials must remain here," L stated calmly.

"I understand," Light replied. I raised my hand and began jumping up and down like a monkey, shouting,

"Ooooh, ooooh, question… I have a question."

"What is it," L asked, looking slightly annoyed. I really wanted everyone, especially Light, to realize I was completely unpredictable…maybe this wasn't the best way to go about it but at least I was making an impact.

"Are we going to be tested on this…'cus if we are, I need to take notes… and I'll probably still cheat off someone. I was thinking probably Ryuk or Rem or somebody like that."

Light's eyes grew three times in size at the mention of Ryuk but he quickly covered it up. I smirked at his nervousness. The investigation team's eyes narrowed at my outburst, probably because I was acting stupid… I knew I was acting dumb. It wasn't news to me. I could tell Aizawa wanted to ask what I was doing here, but he knew better than to ask since he had been in the room when L had informed Watari to have me brought here.

L of course ignored me and sat Light down to watch the tapes. I sat on the arm of the chair. Light looked over at me briefly before going back to the tapes. I watched Light's eyes narrow. He was all pissed off about the video. Of course he was mad, it was very poorly made… I'm mean my only video editing software is Window's Movie Maker… but even I could do a better job than that.

I decided that I had better things to do and got out my laptop to look through my podcasts on I-tunes. I noticed I still had my episodes of "Death Note: The Abridged Series." I bet I can't get any more now… at least I can watch the episode for right now. I finally found the one covering today; it was called "Fake."

I put in my headphones and sat in the corner where no one could look over my shoulder but where I had a clear view of everyone.

"**I want to catch this guy just as much as you do," Light stated.**

"**I highly doubt that," L responded. **I laughed quietly. **"All right enough small talk, let's get down to business. I am going to show you a tape and then you are going to tell me what you think."**

"**Light," Chief Yagami stated.** And that was all he stated. Just like in the real one. I thought it was funny in both versions.

"**These tapes are making me sick to my stomach…" Light whined silently, "Well maybe that's 'cus I ate fish for breakfast but I can't stand how this person is harming Kira's image. I totally would've used Comic Sans MS font if it was me and black and white is so fifties. Why the hell are these people watching me? That afro guy's creeping me out." **I paused the show and looked up to see Light writing a script for L.

"If you don't omit that part that says you are free to kill L, I'm going to end up dead," L mentioned.

"Ha hahahaha," Light laughed casually. Trying to sound all-innocent. When his brain is thinking Kill, kill, kill… I want you to die.

Bored, I went back to the podcast. It was showing the KIRA announcement on the screen,

"**We once again are interrupting your broadcast of fluffy cuddly bunny pals to bring you another Kira tape. I would like to tell everyone that the police have given us permission to air this tape called second Kira trap. Also, they have guaranteed us that they will not be ramming a truck into our building as a consequence of airing this. And here is it is:**

"**Hi, I am L…Kira… I'm Kira…Kira. (A bunch of rustling) I am the real Kira… and I'm not going to prove this to you, just take my word for it. I have made this message as a way to contact this imposter. First, call off your attack on L he's freaking awesome, take the director if you really want ; secondly, it would be very kind of you if you could respond to this video with a video of your own, and reveal information in it about how you kill."**

"**Time now for me to follow his orders," Misa responds excitedly.**

"**But if you do that," Rem questions, "Won't it set a trend to the entire series portraying women as inferior."**

"**Of course."**

**Now they were showing Misa's reply, **

"**Kira thank you for your reply… I will do whatever you want," the tape stated.**

"**He will do as I say huh… how useless is that," Light thought to himself.**

"**I really want to meet you… I don't think you have the eyes," it stated.**

"**What the…" Light thought, concerned.**

"**I am worried for no reason," L thought to himself.**

"**When we meet, we can show each other our Shinigami," the tape stated, excitedly.**

"**I sure hope no one noticed him say that," Light thought.**

"**Waaaaa," L screamed, his arms flailing as he fell from his chair.**

"**Hmmmm, I wonder if I should help him," Aizawa thought (pregnant pause), "Mmmmmmmmmmm, okay"**

"**He said… shi…shi…Shinigami," L stammered.**

"**So what, Ryuk's not that scary," Light stated annoyed.**

"**He said Shinigami," L repeated.**

"**Light is right… there is no reason at all for you to fall out of your fucking seat for something like that," the Chief reprimanded.**

"**Mmmmm, sorry everyone. I was practicing falling out of my chair sideways because I have a feeling that it is a good skill to learn. I might need it later on," L defended. **

After that, I kind of fell asleep… it was kind of a long day for me… I woke up around 9 p.m. to see L fall out of his chair… almost for a second time. I was still drowsy though and didn't deem it entirely necessary to state something obnoxious.

After deciding that they were going to continue looking for the second Kira, L woke me up and led me to another room far away from everyone else.

"Now, who are you?" he questioned. He'd probably wanted to ask that for days.

"Me… I'm just little old Amelia Worthington… you can call me Ami," I told him appalled, I knew he probably already knew my name but he just wanted to hear me confirm it. I noticed Watari poke his head behind the door.

"Yes Watari," L asked, not taking his eyes off me.

"Um, does this laptop belong to Ms. Worthington?"

"Yup, just plug in the hard drive in my laptop bag go to anime, then, death note, then Japanese."

L looked at us curiously but didn't say a word. Watari bowed appreciatively before excusing himself from the room.

"Now Amelia…," L continued.

"Call me Ami… seriously," I threatened. I hated being called Amelia. My old nickname in High School was Amelia Bedelia. Probably because everyone thought I was stupid… although really I just acted stupid.

L reached over and removed a small piece of cake with what looked like a pickle fork; seeing an opportunity I made my hand like a dagger and thrust it into his cake before sliding my hand towards me; effectively sliding a large chunk of it to me. I began to eat it off my hands. I watched L nose wrinkle… he was clearly disgusted but that didn't stop him from taking another fork full of cake and sticking it in his mouth,

"Why did you deem it necessary to take some of my cake in such a disgraceful manner?"

"You're the one with a disgraceful manner L," I stated waving my frosting covered fingers in his face, "I've been here for what 12-13 hours, and no one in this hell hole has offered me anything to eat or drink. I'm the only one who didn't get to order take-out for lunch and it was Yakisoba… that is my favorite form of noodle dish."

" My apologies, would you like something to eat?"

"Not anymore, that cake was too sweet, my teeth kind of hurt now, and I think it's giving me a stomach ache. If I get up and leave in the middle of a conversation it is probably because I have to throw up," I grabbed a napkin and began to wipe off my fingers.

"What are you doing?" he asked nervously, as I wiped the frosting away.

"Cleaning my hand off."

"You're not going to eat that?"

"This frosting…," I asked shoving my fingers in his face, "No, I don't want to be sicker." I watched him watch the napkin remove the frosting. For a second I thought he was going to lick my fingers but he decided against it… probably best, and continued to devour his cake.

"Please to not take any more cake if you do not plan to eat it in its entirety."

"Is this conversation over 'cus I'm tired?" I asked him curiously.

"Yes… however you will be staying here tonight."

"What? Why?"

"I have more questions to ask you in the morning and it is rather late for you to be journeying home."

"I don't want even more awkward questions from Sasha," I whined.

"There are pajamas on the bed for you."

"Where are you going to be sleeping?" I asked with a raised eyebrow knowing full well where he was going to be.

"I do not plan to sleep," he answered. I smiled, _I was right._ I walked into the designated room and shut the double doors. This may not have been my bed, but at least it was _a_ bed.


	5. Bored

**Disclaimer: My hand didn't hurt today so I hurry and typed up a couple chapters... can't guarantee when that'll happen again**

**Still don't own Death Note**

**1KidsEntertainment is still the bolded parts. Soon they will be moving into the task force building then there'll be more SashaxMatsuda and Sasha and Ami random moments, maybe even AmixL. Still trying to decide on that one.... =^.^=**

* * *

Ami woke up early the next morning, well 10:30 but it was rather early for her. She opened the left double door and stumbled out of the bedroom. Her hair was mop on her head and the white pajamas, practically identical to Near's, were draped all over her body. The shirt hung off one shoulder and the pants hung low on her hips.

She noticed L sitting at the computer, typing in his usual sitting position with Watari pushing a cart in L's general direction. All the cart seemed to have was that cake with the too sweet frosting. It wasn't that Ami hated sweet things, it was more that due to her enormous intake of caffeine, Pepsi and green Rockstar, all the enamel on her teeth was essentially gone, so anything she ate that was too sweet, too cold, or too hot gave her ill effects. She even had to go so far as to eliminate all Hershey products other than Kit-Kats and standard Hershey bars, with or without almonds.

The tray moved past her and Watari nodded with a smile. Ami was curious as to how far he had gotten in the show but didn't know exactly how to ask.

"Do you support Kira?" L suddenly asked without turning from the computer. She didn't even know he knew she was in the room. But she knew that she shouldn't underestimate him.

"No way," Ami shouted annoyed, hands on her hips. Light over L, not in a million years; Light was a douche who got too power hungry near the end. L died doing what he knew was right.

L rotated his desk chair by propelling himself with his hand on the desk's edge and faced her with, surprise, surprise, a pickle fork of cake. With his free hand he motioned for her to sit in the chair Watari had positioned in front of him, and with no reason not to, Ami sat.

She knew she looked like a wreck. She wasn't really too worried. At least her hair was straight, otherwise if you combined her usual white man fro with the baggy clothes she'd look like an old bag lady. It was bad enough her hair was already graying. Her maternal grandfather was bald by 18 and her father by 26. Ami didn't have much hope.

"It seems odd," L began, continuously getting cake shoved into his mouth with the tiny fork, "That you arrived not much before the second Kira."

"Are you trying to insinuate…" Ami began before being cut off.

"And the second Kira only needs a face too kill, not a name so either he has different powers or he can get the names another way. If this is true than it would explain how you knew my name. I would make a great deal of sense if you were in league with Kira."

"I am so not the second Kira," Ami shouted annoyed, "I am not some stupid love sick diluted blonde model." She ripped the empty pickle fork out of L's hand and pointed it at his face threateningly, "And why don't you use a real fork. They do make full size forks in Japan. Then maybe you wouldn't spend the whole damn day eating.

She turned to the cart of food and noticed a strawberry balanced on a cupcake. Stabbing the strawberry with the midget fork, Ami shoved it into her mouth and pulled the fork between her tightly squeezed lips, getting any remaining frosting off the fork.

Realizing she had just eaten off L's fork, she threw it toward him without throwing it at him. She didn't want him to lose an eye. The pickle fork fell to the right of his chair and Ami turned back toward the bedroom.

"I'm going to shower and change so while I do that, maybe you should stop blatantly pinning people as Kira. You're like the boy who crowed sheep."

"Don't you mean the boy who cried wolf?" L asked confused, his brow furrowed.

"Good, so you do already know the story. I didn't know how expansive your folk lore knowledge was but since you do know the story maybe you should do a bit of reflection on it." Ami shut the door behind her and L glanced down at the fork on the floor beside him.

She was rowdy, rude, obnoxious, loud, short tempered, expressive, emotional, and maybe a tad bit insane. She was essentially L's opposite… in other words, L was fascinated by her.

* * *

By 2 p.m. L wanted Ami killed, he knew plenty of people capable and was tempted to call them. It appeared that Ami had forgotten something incredibly significant… a hair straightener. L saw no significance in this until her hair began to dry, at which point he had to actually stifle a chuckle. It was terrible.

"Now, as to what we were discussing earlier," L began, attempting to avoid actually looking directly at her, "Why did you state that the second Kira was a, and I quote, 'stupid love sick diluted blonde model'?"

"I didn't say that," Ami insisted angrily, realizing that L was way too good at remembering things. She really needed to be more careful, "Well am I wrong?"

"L," Watari stated urgently, coming into the room. Ami began to wrack her brain, did he do that to save her ass, or was that just a coincidence? "It seems there has been another message to Sakura TV from the second Kira."

"Thank you Watari, please contact Chief Yagami have the task force come here immediately. Also, tell Chief Yagami to inform his son as well."

"Yes, of course."

"Wait a second," Ami asked after Watari had left the room, "I completely forgot. Why isn't the task force here already?"

"It is completely unnecessary for them to be here at all times. They are also members of the police force. Their time is split between here and with the rest of the police to avoid too many questions," L answered before going back to whatever it was he had been doing.

_**

* * *

**_

Ami POV

I knew what was going to happen so I plugged the headphones into my i-touch watching my Abridged series at the appropriate times.

"**Hey Dad, what did you call me here for?" Light asked walking into the hotel room.**

**"You know I don't like reading, I generally just watch the movie versions," his dad replied stuffing the journal entry in his hand.**

Light stood there inspecting the journal entry, he was looking at the entry about the Tokyo Dome. _What an obvious mislead, both Light and L should think more. I know Light will make the connection because of the word Notebook but L couldn't possibly put that together, soooo I'll try to help._

"Hey, I've never been to Aoyama before," I stated excitedly, rolling back and forth on heels like a five year old, "Did they name that guy from Tokyo Mew Mew after the town Aoyama?" I knew I was sounding like an idiot… I was good at that. "I think that if I was the Second Kira, I'd be a fan of Aoyama 'cus it's cool name."

"Why is she still here?" Aizawa questioned angrily.

"Just as Light is a suspect for Kira, Ami is a suspect as the second Kira," L stated to everyone. Suddenly I noticed everyone was gawking at me suspiciously. Light being the most suspicious. I kept forgetting that Light hadn't met Misa yet. For all he knew I was the second Kira.

"Well if I **was **the second Kira I wouldn't send that stupid journal entry. I'd simply send… I don't know, maybe a piece of a Shinigami notebook or something."

"If you don't mind," L stated, frustrated, "I would like to get back to things that matter… we do not have time to worry about you and your fictional Shinigami notepads."

"Notebooks," Ami corrected, "Like a death notebook… a deathnote." Ami watched Light's face. He clearly suspected that she was the second Kira. But she knew that he knew that she was way too unpredictable to be trusted. She knew that he knew that she was giving way to many subtle hints that she shouldn't be, "But what do I know? It's not like I'm **friends **with the King of the Shinigami or anything."

Now Light looked alarmed, he was probably contemplating whether or not it would be possible to be "friends" with the Shinigami King. She was sure Light doubted it, but how much did he doubt it?

**"Penny for your thoughts," L asked, curiously.**

**"At this point I think it'd be stupid of us to do anything with this diary. It could be Voldamort's diary again. We don't want another Chamber of Secrets on our hands," Light replied.**

"Well at this point in time all I can say for sure is that he must be stupid," Light commented to L, after gathering his thoughts together. He must not want to think about Ami too much. It would only implicate him as Kira even more.

"To be honest, it's so stupid I don't even know how to deal with this whole situation anymore," L commented as he shoved a chocolate into his mouth. Even looking at it made my teeth hurt.

**"I explicitly asked the second Kira to send me information. But instead he gives me some stupid diary. I…I mean really what am I supposed to do now? The entries in this diary are from last year, what was the purpose of sending me a diary? If someone asks me something I don't respond with 'Hey, that's a good question, here's this diary'."**

**"Ryuzaki, is it possible that there may be a message insi…" Chief Yagami started.**

**"uhhhhh (cough)," Light interrupted.**

**"Is it possible that…" the Chief began again.**

**"uhhhhh (cough)," Light interrupted again, "Sorry bad cold."**

**"I think…" the Chief tried again.**

"**I agree with L," Light interrupted for a third time, "There's nothing we can really do here. Let's just take a week or two off and think about some possible actions. I for one am going to Aoyama on the 22****nd****… and the Tokyo Dome on the 30****th****.**

"**Is there any chance that I could go with you," Matsuda asked curiously.**

"**What purpose would you serve by coming with me?" Light asked arrogantly.**

"**None whatsoever," Matsuda responded.**

"**Okay you can come," Light responded quickly.**

I looked up to see them discussing what to do with the notebook. I knew that if I played the Matsuda dumb act it wouldn't do much. L still doesn't trust me that even L trusts me more than Aizawa. Aizawa… what a douche.

Light and Matsuda both decided that they were going to Aoyama and Shibuya on the respective dates. I wanted to go. I mean, it'd be cool to meet Misa, not because I like her or anything… just because it's not every day you see a serial killer. Scratch that. Never mind… I see Light every day.

After everyone was headed out for the night I watched L call Matsuda to, of course, warn him to keep an eye on Light. I wasn't surprised. Light wasn't like me. Light wasn't trapped in this sweet filled hell hole. I just wanted to go sleep in my own bed. I don't even know what happened to my phone. I'm assuming that L still has it. I am also assuming that I have 6.2 billion messages from Sasha.

"Do you think Light's gay," I asked L suddenly, since no one else was there. Either L didn't hear me or he was choosing not to answer.

"A…a….are yo…u g….a…y," I asked cautiously. I needed to know. I couldn't take it anymore. I read… a lot, and one of those things that I read are fan fictions. And if this was anything like any of those there were only two things that could happen. The two most common storylines were that L and the random girl that showed up ended up dating and having sex, sometimes resulting in pregnancy. I didn't have to worry about that one. L and I hated each other. Well I didn't really hate L but I was pretty good at making it appear that way and I knew that L hated me. The only other option was that L and Light somehow ended up gay together. There were so many stories like that it was insane. I really hoped that it wasn't that one.

"Ms. Worthington," L stated, without looking back, "I am not gay. Light however, I'm not so sure about."

I smiled, I knew L wasn't gay. I bet he's not homosexual or heterosexual. I'm pretty sure that he's one of those guys who isn't really into anything with anyone.

"Well since I'm probably gonna be stuck here for however many more days I'll be here, can you at least send for some of my stuff… like my hair straightener and some clothes."

"I will see what I can do."

* * *

On the 24th, we all met together again. I was given a proper care package thanks to Sasha back on the 23rd. In other words, my hair was straight.

I was sitting on one of the couches next to Mogi and set my head on the armrest like a dog. I didn't really care all that much about the whole second Kira thing. I wasn't someone who needed to find her. I already knew it was Misa. I wasn't surprised by any of it. Her message simply stated that she found Kira and she thanked the police for their help. I still thought it was funny that she put that, it was like a slap in the face for the police force. Like they helped her.

I knew that Light figured out that whoever the second Kira was, they saw him before he saw them. I loved that Light was so far behind in everything. I felt smart, well smarter than Light and L, which was rare on its own.

I knew that I needed to start watching my back from now on. Because later tonight, Misa was going to introduce herself to Light.


	6. Failing College

_**Ami POV**_

_Diary Entry: Hotel Room Day 6_

_I couldn't believe that L was going to watch everything from Aoyama, okay maybe I could, they did talk about it in the show but still, seriously… I did offer to help, but of course he says,_

_"Why would you watch the tapes? You are a suspect as the second Kira, I'm not letting you anywhere near those tapes."_

_What a jerk, well okay maybe he's not a jerk. I'm not saying that I've got some sort of fangirl crush on him either, 'cus I don't. Shit I don't know, maybe I do. He's more like me than he knows. I'm good at faking stuff to confuse people. He doesn't see much of the real me. Not that it matters, I know he's not interested or anything. Not that I want him to be… I'm just talking in fucking circles now. This diary entry is a whole lot of nothing. Fuck it. I'm done for today._

I came in after the task force was gone to see him munching on some greenish blue bar thing while watching the footage.

"What's that crap?" I asked him curiously, wrinkling my nose as I sat on the arm of his chair.

"Green tea Kit Kat," he responded.

"Like the chocolate is green tea flavored?" I asked curiously. I'd heard about those but I'd never actually tried on.

"Yes," he responded, still keeping his eyes focused on the television screen.

"Can I try some?" I asked him curiously. He moved the bar within my reach and I broke off a chunk. It was actually rather delicious.

I continued to munch on the bar while he watched the footage. Watari had been buying me Pepsi so I was much less hyper than I used to be. They say that people with ADHD can actually calm down and focus more if they have caffeine. I believe it. Whether it's the placebo effect or not, I don't know, but it seems to work.

Suddenly I saw Misa in her disguise walking across a cross walk. This must have been footage from the traffic cameras.

"What about that girl?" I questioned, pointing at her curiously. L paused the tape and zoomed in on her before zooming back out and continuing, "Well?"

"There is nothing suspicious that I can see," L responded, no longer paying attention to much of what was going on around him.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed," I grumbled, "Oh and thanks for the green Kit Kat. I don't even know if he heard me.

* * *

I sat in my room during the last second Kira message. I didn't want L to say he was friends with Light. I know he was lying. He knew Light was Kira from the very beginning. There's no way L is his friend but then I really didn't care all that much. I just need L to survive the Kira investigation. That was the challenge I set for myself. For now I had to make a plan to be with L when he went to campus as a way to arrest Misa. Oh shit, I forgot about my classes, I am totally going to fail college.

The next day, L began fiddling with the evidence he'd gotten from the Kira tapes. They all seemed to be hair, other than the occasional crumb from some sort of food. Misa wasn't very good at this after all. I'm surprised her fingerprints didn't show up on the sticky side of the scotch tape she used to seal the packages.

"Hey, I know that you can't leave me alone because of my whole second Kira thing, but is there some way that I could go to class just once to talk to someone about getting some extensions or something on some assignments. I'll fail otherwise. You can come with me if you want."

"That sounds like an excellent idea. I was planning to go to campus tomorrow anyway. What time is your first class?"

* * *

I had everything set and done by lunchtime and I sat beside L on a park bench. I knew Light and Takada, a.k.a the nasty skank that killed Mello and was the reason Matt died, were due to come by at any time. I heard him laughing and giggling with her before I actually saw them. L turned to look too. He probably remembered her to some degree. He probably had access to the FBI files until the big murder thing with all of them and I'm sure Raye reported on the woman Light had been on the bus with. If not then, oh well. I knew he wasn't going to arrest her as the second Kira. It did seem funny though that she was _a_ Kira, what like the fifth or something. Who really knew?

Light of course shoos her away because he doesn't need to use her for now. L, Light, and I began moving toward the lunchroom, for cake. As we walk I of course hear Misa's high pitched wail coming from who-knows-where and smile an evil smile. Almost like a closed mouth version of the Cheshire cat smile.

"Light there you are! I had a photo shoot nearby so I thought I'd come by to see you," she shouts running toward him excitedly. Staggering in an either, I'm drunk or I'm not very good in heals walk, she lumbers closer to L, "Oh this must be a friend of yours. He looks so different. Unique." She begins to address L directly, "Hi, I'm Light's girlfriend, Misa Amane, nice to meet you."

"I'm Hideki Ryuga," L responds. I watch Misa look above L's head confused. She' sees a different name, I taunt silently to myself. It says L Lawliet doesn't it. It does. I want to burst out laughing but I hold it in.

"Yeah, he has the same first and last name as the famous idol, pretty weird huh." Light of course holds Misa back and L gets a creepy smile of his own. I like his creepy smile, he looks like creeper or a pervert or something with that smile. It matches his looks. Very odd. It suits him. I mean what am I supposed to think about while they both plan things out in their heads, nothing at all? Misa's already taken that position.

"Light, you're a lucky guy," L says all serious-like. I mean I know it's a joke since he already knows she's the second Kira and is simply confusing them both but I can't help but feel a bit jealous. It's not that I want L's attention because frankly, the more attention he gives me the more chances I have to slip up, which makes him believe that I have even more to do with Kira but still, seriously, "I have been a huge fan of yours ever since the August issue of Eighteen."

The only reason he even saw that issue was because Watari had gone to the store to pick up some feminine products and the guy behind the counter felt so sorry for him having to buy all that stuff he'd tossed in a bunch of magazines and that was one of them. Of course I left it on one the pages with Misa so that he would piece together the puzzle faster.

"What? Really? That's so sweet of you," Misa replies all giggly. I wanna shout, Rem is crazy. Shinigami should be Vulcan's; they should have no emotion, get her while you can!"

A bunch of people start gathering around all excited to see Misa and I notice that all of them are girls and I mean I know L gets caught "touching her butt" but he really should've at least pretended to be a bit more subtle. None of those girl's wanted to touch Misa's ass, well unless… I won't even go there.

I wasn't even listening to L by this time. Every time I watched this episode in English I heard this strange voice in the background that says, "I wanna touch her too." The voice always creeped me out because it sounded like the bad kid from Dexter's Laboratory. That nasally voice. I searched everywhere, but nope. Everyone there other than L and Light were girls. Unless well… I'm still not going there. That seems almost too far.

Then the bitchy manager shows up all pissed off about her being late. I hope that woman realizes that Misa can fire her and get a new one. Maybe she should… never mind. L frames her for drugs. She loses her job to Matsuda anyway. Forget it.

After the crowd disperses, Light shrugs of L with a bathroom excuse and L walks away. I stray a little behind so that I can stand in the middle for the telephone exchange. Exciting. The first thing that I found awesome was that she still had the theme song for the show as her ringtone. I thought that was crazy. The next thing that I loved was the look on Light's face as he discovered that his plan didn't really work all that well.

L and I rode back silently from campus back to his hotel. I was bored and twiddling my thumbs.

"She is being confined. You may not want to look, it is quite disturbing."

"It's not that bad. I guess you've never seen Dexter on Showtime."

L didn't seem to be listening, oh well. I wasn't worried about Misa's imprisonment… I was more worried about if Light and Misa were both confined, the only other Kira suspect would be me. And I did not want to be confined. Not one bit.


	7. Confinement

_Diary Entry: Confinement Day 1_

_It turns out that L was going to have me put into confinement. Wonderful…not. L and I got back to see Misa already strapped up. Watari nodded to me knowingly and I gave him a slight smile. We hadn't really been able to talk much but we had decided that once we moved into the taskforce building we'd have more conversations. I watched Misa for a little while before Light committed himself too. Finally L looked to me and I knew what was coming._

_"I'm not sure how to tell you this…" L began with a look that almost appeared to be sympathy but I knew better. _

_"I'm going to confinement aren't I?" I asked him angrily._

_"With both Light and Misa in confinement it would be illogical for the only other Kira suspect to be free."_

_"Okay… I mean I understand what you're saying but seriously, I'm not really all that free now. I'm not even allowed to go home."_

_So now I'm sitting in a little room, much like Light and the Chiefs', but I am just soooo bored. I talked L into giving me this notebook and pen… it's a good thing that he doesn't know about Death Notes yet._

"I'm so boorreeedd," I whine, laying on the cold floor for relaxation, "I may be in prison but can't I at least have some Pepsi. I'm going through withdrawal. I don't think that caffeine is the key to killing."

"Well Ms. Ami I can see your point but the point of confinement is to deprive you of luxuries in an effort of force out a confession," L stated flatly.

"What are you talking about? You want some sort of confession, how about I give you one, 'cus I know how Kira kills. He uses a magic notebook that belongs to a Shinigami named Ryuk. It allows you to kill anyone with just a name and a face."

"I do not find your jokes amusing Amelia," L commented through the voice modulator.

"Whatever L, just get me something to drink. I need some pop."

"You will have accurate nutrients."

_Diary Entry: Confinement Day 2_

_So I'm not so upset about being in a confined space, since I have been one to stay in my bedroom without anything more than handi-snack cheese and crackers and a bottle of root beer for three days but this is ridiculous. At least then I had a phone for some needed conversation and a computer in which to watch JDramas. This was boring, really boring. _

"L," Ami asked curiously.

"Yes Amelia?"

"How many times do I have to say it's AMI! Anyway, who all's out there with you?"

"Being that it is currently 4:30 in the morning, everyone on the task force has gone home. Why? Is there something you need?"

"Well, I just wanted to talk to you. I mean I know if I said anything "important to the case" it'll be recorded so it isn't as if they have to be here. But I just wanted to talk to you as two people having a conversation." I sat on the bed almost in a combination of the L and Near sitting position.

"What is it you wish to discuss?"

"Well I mean, are you busy? I won't bother you if you're busy but I'm fully awake right now and I bored and I just want someone to talk to… but if you're watching Misa or Light or trying focus on something else then I'll leave you to it."

"There is nothing that I am currently focusing on. As of right now I am simply observing all four of the confined rooms. It is no more distracting talking with you than it is to be doing anything else."

"How did you get so good at multitasking?"

"I don't know if I understand exactly what you're talking about?"

"I mean I know if I do too many things at once I tend to get a bit too thin and none of it gets done perfect. How are you able to do everything right?

"What makes you think that I can?" he questioned with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Whatever L, avoid the question if you want… I don't care."

"I am not avoiding the question. I am simply answering your question with another question."

"Say what you will… but that's more or less the same thing."

_Diary Entry: Confinement Day 5_

_So it's now been five says since Light, the Chief, and I had been confined. Misa has still been blabbering about perverts and stalkers. Sometimes, when no one else but L was in the surveillance room I'd start blabbering about stalkers too; just to freak him out. _

"Hey Mr. Stalker," I shouted after I knew everyone was gone.

"Ami…are you okay?" L asked cautiously.

"Can you let me go, please? Mr. Stalker what do you want from me?"

"What's wrong Ami."

"Mr. Stalker, what do you want? Do you want money or something? I'm not rich. I don't have any money. Do you want to video tape me naked and sell it? Just say that word if it means you'll let me go."

"Ami, do I need to send in Watari? Is there something wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm just jokin' Ryuzaki. I pulled a Misa and you totally fell for it," I laughed.

"That isn't funny, Amelia," L replied.

"What did I say about calling me Amelia," I yelled, even though I wasn't nearly as angry as I pretended to be.

_Diary Entry: Confinement Day 7_

_So I have been figuring out the days and hours and I know today is the day that Light loses his memories. I had hoped to watch his eyes get bigger but since I'm stuck in here, I had to miss out. This totally sucks. I haven't had a shower in a week. I feel so stinky and my hair is greasy and my scalp itches. Even Misa got to have showers…I think._

"L, I need a shower."

"I'm sorry Ami but as much as it pains me to say this…I cannot let you out of the room even for a shower."

"Can't you just like throw a bottle of Purell in here or some…did you just say 'pains me to say this'. Does it pain you to see me in here L? Awwww, you're so nice to me," I started to giggle. I liked making him uncomfortable.

"That isn't what I…I mean… never mind. You simply can't," L stated. I never heard him so stuttery. I was getting under his skin. Yay. I could also hear Matsuda laughing like an idiot in the background. I wanted to ask him how he and Sasha were doing but I didn't know how to bring it up. For all I knew they broke up.

_Diary Entry: Confinement Day 14_

_So as I remembered, today was the day when criminals were going to start dying again. I really hope that L never gets a hold of this journal because not only does it talk about Kira facts that L has yet to tell me but it also talks about feelings and L. Two things that I do not want L to ever see. I mean I really liked talking to him. He actually is quite nice. I knew he would be but he hadn't actually started being nice to me until I was put in confinement. I assume that he doesn't like me any more than Misa and we all know how much he likes her. Most likely he's trying to get on my good side so that he can get me to "confess" or something. But I like the compliments he gives and I like the awkward way he sometimes asks me personal questions about favorite colors and candy._

_I guess Higuchi or whatever the fuck his name is finally has Rem's or Ryuk's or whoever's Death Note. That whole trading Death Note thing was stupid. The only reason I could see Light doing it was because he knew Rem wouldn't let Misa do the eye deal again and he knew she'd forget L's name. I'm glad she did though. Then L would've die even faster and I'd be fucked. _

_I'm still trying to convince myself that the reason that I want to save him is because of the simple fact that he's L the famous detective. That's starting to be clouded over by feelings, not that he'll ever know that. I'm pretty damn good at faking it but even better when the guy has no experience with girls. I could tell that with Misa. I'll be good at hiding it and when I die… since I know something will happen that kills me… he'll never know anything about my feelings. That is actually my goal, as fucked up as it may be. _

_Diary Entry: Confinement Day 50_

_I absolutely hate this. I know I was doing better than the other three but that was just because I wanted to look tough to L. I doubt he even noticed but I sometimes wondered if he did. I stopped complaining about being hungry, tired, and dirty. I still asked for a shower occasionally. He even let me have a shower three times…once every two weeks. I know it's stupid to be grateful for something so necessary but hey I didn't want to be too stinky the next time I saw him._

_Diary Entry Confinement Day 53_

_Today I'm going to be released. Hurray. As lame as it sounds I'm pretty excited. _

I was led to a car and when the door was opened I saw that Misa was sitting on the other side…great. L's a douche. She continued to babble about stalkers and fetishes. I don't know, but I'm about 88% sure that she's a slut. I mean she acts all cute and innocent but aren't those the ones that are crazy in the bedroom and all that. You know how the saying goes:

Sticks and stones may break my bones,  
but whips and chains excite me.  
So throw me down, tie me up,  
and show me that you like me.

"Were you being held like I was?" Misa asked curiously.

"Kindof," I told her without going into details. I don't like Misa, why am I talking to her.

"You look nice…stinky, but nice."

"Thanks…I guess?" I replied. I had to hold myself back from trying to choke her to death. Maybe that was why L had put my hands in cuffs. Little did he know that she would be the death of him, literally.

"So where are you from?" she asked.

"America, Michigan to be exact."

"Really, you Japanese is really good."

"Thanks. My best friend is in Japan too but she can't speak Japanese at all."

"Must be hard for her."

"Especially when I disappear for more than a month and she has to fend for herself."

The Chief arrived at where Light was and Misa, of course, ran out to greet him. I simply walked bored to the other car. I knew what was going to happen. They couldn't fool me. The only thing that concerns me is some random issue like the gun having a real bullet rather than a blank. That would certainly throw me for a loop.

The two of course start screaming when the mention of execution comes up. I pretend to be upset but my eyes don't show any concern. I wonder if L can see that I already know about his plan. I doubt it, that's not really what he cares about right now.

* * *

"As we discussed Amane and Ami will remain under surveillance until Kira is apprehended…. Light…you and I will be together 24/7 and that's how we'll remain until we've brought Kira to justice."

"Fine by me… we'll catch Kira together," Light stated with excitement.

"Yes… I look forward to working with you," L responded.

Misa wasn't thrilled with the whole handcuff situation...well neither was I. L certainly wasn't going to talk to me very much with Light following him around like a little puppy dog. I doubt L had any kinky dreams leading up to this though.

"But Light belongs to Misa… I don't wanna share him with you. If your with him 24 hours a day then how are we supposed to go on dates together." I rolled my eyes, seriously?

"You can still go on dates but it'll have to be the three of us," L replied, he looked scared. I wouldn't wanna spend time with Misa either.

"And who is this girl anyway…" Misa shouted, pointing at me, "Misa doesn't know if Misa like her so close to my Light…." She walked around to stand behind me and pushed me into L. We were both startled and as L tried to brace himself from the added weight, he grazed my boob. We both turned red and avoided eye contact. "Is she like your girlfriend…you should just cuff yourself to her and be kinky on your own time. My Light and I want to go on dates. We can't do that with you around. I mean, Misa could probably handle a couple double dates but we need our alone time."

"Even if you did go on a date with just the two of you I would have to be watching from the other room."

"You really are a pervert aren't you," Misa huffed before turning to me, "Your boyfriend's a pervert."

"Ryuzaki's not my…"

"I wanna go on dates with my Light," Misa yelled stomping her foot and not listening to a word I said. I want to smother her in her sleep.

"Can you make her be quiet now Light," L asked, putting a hand to his forehead. I grabbed my poor abandoned purse off the counter and fished around for a bottle of Advil before handing it to him.

"Thank you."

"No problem," I answered happily.

"Misa, you need to be quiet," Light warned.

"Light… why are you mad at me? We're soul mates."

"Oh, good lord," I sighed before taking two Advil myself.

"Misa," L asked curiously, "How would you feel if Light was Kira?"

"That'd be wonderful. I'm so grateful that Kira killed the man who murdered my parents, so if Light was Kira I'd love him even more. I'd even try to help him."

"I doubt he'd need your help," I muttered.

"Agreed," L stated, "Kira wouldn't need your help. You have also just practically admitted to being the second Kira but it was so painfully obvious that I can barely believe it."

"Whatever, it's not believable 'cus I'm not the second Kira okay?"

"From now on Matsuda will be your manager," L stated bored.

"Why him… he's so old and boring."

"What do you mean… what's wrong with me. Is it the tie 'cus I'll change it?"

Then of course Aizawa had a fit and I remembered how in the cartoon you got a crotch shot. I just couldn't take his mini rant seriously. I laughed a bit, though I tried to do it quietly.

"Are you serious about Misa?" L asked after she had been thrown from the room.

"No way. It's completely one sided."

"Then could you pretend to be for the investigation."

"No way… I can't mess with a person's feelings like that."

"That seems pretty noble of ya," I shrugged.

"I agree," L stated.

"That may be but I can't exploit her feelings. Even if it is for the investigation."

"Well maybe you can't but I can," I told them simply.

"Wonderful," L nodded, understanding exactly what I was suggesting.

"Is there a better system than having to move from hotel to hotel every few days," Light asked.

"Yes… I had that very same thought a few days ago," L replied dragging Light toward the computer.

"Nice screensaver," I laughed. It was literally the stars and space screensaver with a floating L moving around it.

"Thank you," L replied, sincerely. Now I was laughing harder. Apparently L didn't understand sarcasm.

I looked over L's shoulder to see that it was THE task force building. I was so excited that I wanted to jump up and down and shout, "Finally."


	8. Dates are stupid

******I am soo soo soo sorry about it taking so long and being so short. I worked 2 full time jobs all summer... first and third shift so I was only getting about 5 hours of sleep and I was only eating a work. I couldn't even touch my computer. Gomen Gomen. I'm back at school now so it should go by faster. Even though this chapter isn't very long I really wanted to get this up here so that you know that I didn't forget about this story... I still don't own Death Note..I was thinking about calling somebody to ask for it but I don't think they'd think that was very funny.**

_**Ami POV**_

I was about to shoot myself in the face…figuratively of course. The "double date" with Misa and Light was like torture. I had seen it already but everything about it changed with me in the mix. L and Light didn't punch each other, there was no cake issues, and Misa didn't shout Hentai like she did before. I was trying to figure out whether or not she was doing to for "my sake" or if there was some other reason. By "my sake" I mean that because Misa believes that L and I are "an item" now, so she didn't want to call him a pervert. Although I can't say that I honestly believe Misa thinks ahead about anything that much.

"This date is boring," Misa grumbled.

"zzzzzz," I snored, obviously faking sleep.

"Your boyfriend isn't very good at organizing a date," Misa huffed angrily.

"I know, I wanted to shopping for sexy underwear on this date," I stated with such sarcasm even L couldn't help but smirk.

"You too," Misa shouted excited, "You could try them on and model them for Ryuzaki."

"Ummmmm," I stuttered. I was even able to come back with a witty retort for that. It was just a…_she did not just say that_ moment_._

"Misa," Light growled, "Stop with Ami and L, seriously. L is much too interested in this case to worry about Ami. Besides she isn't even attractive."

"Wow that sure helped my self esteem," I stated with false speech, "Now I feel way better about myself."

"No offense," Light responded.

"Yeah, okay," I growled, rolling my eyes. _Don't tell him about his name Yagami…imagay. Don't say it. It's too petty. It's a low blow. Don't do it. Don't do it._

"Yeah, well how would you know about attractive women?" I asked him. _No, stop it…don't do it…don't do it, _"I mean I'm about 93% sure that your gay. Isn't Misa a front. I mean seriously. I don't care how studious you are. You could be a devout Catholic, if Misa's wearing such small amounts of clothes in front of you and provoking you like that, a straight man would have already fucked her. The only thing I can think of is…your gay."

"You have no proof," he growled. It sounded like I just accused him of being Kira, seriously just laugh it off and move on.

"Really…write your name in Romaji, then invert all the letters. Like switch Y with I and A with M all the way. Then read it in English." _Damn you self…you did it anyway._ I could see L figuring it all out in his head. A smile spread across his face and I even heard a chuckle escape. _Kawaii, shut up self. You never help me out anyway. _

"I've had just about enough of you," Light growled angrily.

"Seriously?" I questioned, "Cus' I've had enough of you since before I've met you."

"What is your problem?" Light yelled standing up for the couch beside L and leaning over the table at me."

"You're my problem you ass fart," I screamed in English, losing my self-control… I could feel it slipping away, "Takada is a bitch. Stop aligning yourself with important character killers, Misa, Takada. It's ridiculous. Not only do you bitch slap everyone by having Rem kill L but then you turn around and let Takada kill Mello and the cops kill Matt. That is some fucked up shit. Oh and let's not forget that you killed Beyond in the beginning. I see no problem with a serial killer killing people if they're going to die anyway. Your such a pansy ass turning to Ryuk in your time of crisis. I am so fucking glad that Matsuda shot you, cus' you know what…I wish that had been me."

Slapping my hand over my mouth I ran from the room in tears. And I don't cry…ever. I fucked up big time. L was going to have me killed. Spewing information about Matt, Mello, and Beyond. Most of it hadn't even happened yet. I wiped my eyes with my shirt sleeve as I stumbled around looking for my room. Finding the door, I turn the knob to find it locked. I forgot my key in my purse on the coffee table, shit. I didn't want to go back for it and I certainly wasn't about sit in the hall and cry. I rammed the door open. Apparently L skimped on door strength and with my eyes blurry, fell onto the bed and cried myself to sleep.

_**L POV**_

The outburst was startling. The only reason I was able to understand it at all was because my first language was English. I was glad I could see confusion on Light's face. It meant that she was talking too fast for him. Misa didn't even bother attempting to listen. I noticed Ami had left her purse and the notebook that she had told me she was using as a diary beside Misa. I suddenly grew worried that it held more sensitive information about my life. Being discreet, I grabbed the purse and notebook and set them carefully under the couch in the surveillance room. I would look through it once Light fell asleep.


	9. Don't kill the Butterfly

**Domo, another short chapter but I figure that since I did it the very next day you can't really complain too much. The image on Ami's IPod is actually an image I made on my computer. I need to get dreamweaver back up and going and once I do you can go to my homepage and see it and or steal it and use it as an icon for DeathNote if you happen to put the episodes or the soundtrack on I-tunes. My homepage also has the first chapter of Brianna Ryuzaki too if your bored. I'm working on getting the website completely up and running. You can find it at .edu/~stb8218.**

**I still don't own death note but I do own everything on my website above. My contact page isn't working right now so just email me if you want anything off of it to use.**_**Ami POV**_

* * *

_I dreamed last night for the first time since I've been here in Japan. I don't dream much. I know that I was only dreaming of the episodes that I've seen but it was better than the usual blank emptiness that I normally dream. I wonder what L dreams about. Shut up self. _

I woke up completely in a daze. As little as I've brought with me, I knew I brought more than what this room had.

"Light better not have come in and stolen my stuff," I mumbled, walking to the dresser and opening my sock drawer.

"Ahhh," I screamed, slapping a hand over my mouth and throwing the drawer closed, "Underwear…guy underwear. Running to the closet I throw it open to reveal blue jeans and long sleeve white shirts, "L…L…L…Lawli….lawli's roooomm. Fuck." _How did I get in here. This is ridiculous. And why am I swearing so much, this whole business is insane._

"Are you okay?" L asked in the doorway of my…no his room. I stood there with my hair a crumpled mess and my clothes from the "date" in a heap on the floor. I was so distraught that I had taken them off and threw on my pajamas. Wait… if this isn't my room then these aren't my… "ahhhh."

"Could you quiet down a bit, you are incredibly vocal this morning."

"Morning?… but I came in here at like three in the afternoon."

"I know…why did you come in my room and put on my pajamas?"

_Mmmm, they kindof smell like him too_, _shut up self._ _I can't let him think that I was so easily confused that I just went in his room._

"Well I figured that your room wouldn't have any cameras and I can't exactly sleep in the nude. Besides you don't wear pajamas because you don't sleep."

"It's interesting that you were able to come up with that lie so quickly. You are almost as good of liar as I am but the difference is that my detective abilities are able to scout and examine your attempts at lying."

"I don't want to talk to you right now," I grumbled, jumping under the covers like a four year old.

"Then why are you in my room. Isn't it about time to proceed to your own room?"

"Grrr," I grumble, climbing off the bed and grabbing the pile of clothes off the floor, "You can have the pajamas back after I wash them."

"Watari can take care of that," L stated flatly.

"Hmph," I huff, storming to the door.

"Key?"

"What?"

"Would you like your key?" L asked, holding it up in the air with his thumb and index finger. _I bet his pinches hurt, he probably has really strong fingers…shut up self._

"Thank you," I growl, ripping it from his finger and storming from the room.

_**L POV**_

_I would much rather prefer you didn't wash them_.

I sat down on my unmade bed and pulled the notebook and purse out from underneath. I had placed them there simply because I knew she wouldn't check. I was surprised she hadn't asked about Light. After they're spat, I placed him under a less severe confinement or a more severe confinement depending on how you looked at. I locked him in a room with Aizawa, Matsuda, and Misa. I almost feel bad for him…almost.

I rummaged around the purse, for some clues. I felt oddly strange doing so, something that had never bothered me before. Why did it make me sad to go through her things without permission? I didn't care when it came to Misa or any other suspect for any other case. I pushed the thought from my mind and continued to rummage. It felt like I was digging through the purse of Mary Poppins. I pulled out two umbrellas, an inhaler, a bottle of Advil, three different kinds of allergy medication, four tubes of chap stick (one labeled sherbet _I wonder what that one tastes like_), a Sudoku book, four pens, a cell phone (_I gave it back, no one calls it anyway…I think Sasha gave up_), make-up (_odd since she doesn't wear any_), a pair of gloves (_it's not cold_), two boxes of theater size candy (_mine now_), and an IPod touch.

I sat with the IPod and turned it on to show her wallpaper with little chibi character on a black background entitled Death Note. It was odd how similar they looked. There were two in the front who looked like little versions of Light and I. A bit farther back was little versions of Misa and Watari, and behind them were a black thing and a white thing… Shinigami perhaps. I opened it, it already had a video screen up…apparently this was the last thing she had been doing with it. I selected play.

It showed the date from yesterday, but completely differently. For one: Ami wasn't there, two: Light and I got into a fist fight, and three: Misa ruined a perfectly decent slice of cake. _Whatever this was I definitely liked real life better, that's for sure. _I opened the notebook and began to read… this journal was incredibly revealing.

_**Ami POV**_

Whatever was going on from here on out it was going to be all different. I killed the butterfly or whatever. L and Light never fought, I did. I caused the disturbance and if Light takes the time to think about what I said he's gonna figure something out whether he has his memories or not. There was no way to predict the future with the episodes like I had done before. No matter what happens I need to throw away all the pages in my… my… where did I leave my Journal? Or my purse? Oh no, now I not only murdered a butterfly, I just killed myself.


	10. Aiber's not that great

**So sorry, there is no excuse. Although I guess college classes to technically count as an excuse. You want the honest truth. I knew I needed to get this up but I couldn't find it on my computer and so over Christmas Break I found the chapter and finished it. Yeah. My real motivation was the review I got just before break. What was it? Oh yeah, "UPDATE OR I'LL KILL YOU AND I'LL KILL ALL THE UNICORNS AND FAIRYS! UPDATE OR DIEEEEE!" That was literally the funniest review ever. I couldn't put it off any longer. So, now that I have regained internet access I can present this new chapter.  
**_**

* * *

**__****_

Sasha POV

I sat huddled in a ball on the couch by myself again. My eyes were puffy and red, my throat scratchy. I shivered and pulled the blanket tighter around myself. "I hate this," I grumbled to myself. No one was around, no one was listening, and no one cared. Ami had been gone for months and I was failing all of my classes, plus I was being…

There was a ring, my phone was ringing. I sighed, not particularly wanting to get it. I wasn't in the mood. Throwing the blanket on the floor, I stumbled to the phone and examined it, trying to decide if it was worth the effort to answer it.

"Helllloo?" I questioned into it, trying to decide if they deserved a hello from me right now.

"Sasha?" I heard the other person question, "Are you alright?"

"Ami," I guessed.

"Yeah. So how've you been?"

"What? You fucking bitch. What do you mean, how have I been? I thought you were dead!"

"Sorry," she responded with actual remorse, she never had remorse for anything.

"What happened to you?" I asked her concerned.

"I was incapacitated," she responded. _What the fuck was that supposed to mean._

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I yelled back.

"Look. Do I need to hang up?" I heard her ask angrily. _No, please don't leave me again, I have no one here. I can't talk to anyone. I've been cooped up in this house for months._

"No. It's just been hard," I whimpered.

"I'm sorry Sasha, honestly," Ami replied, and I knew she meant it. "I was arrested," she admitted.

"For what?"

"Disorderly conduct," she replied.

"For three months?" Her story wasn't adding up.

"A guy bailed me out," she responded. What was that supposed to mean.

"Who?"

"Just a guy. Look it doesn't matter. All I'm saying is that I didn't have access to a phone but I do now."

"When are you coming back?" I asked curiously.

"I'm not coming back," she responded flatly.

"WHAT?" I screamed, "You have come back."

"I'm not sure what to tell you," Ami responded.

"I'm being evicted," I shouted desperately.

"What?" she asked confused.

"I'm being evicted next week," I repeated, "Without your half of the rent I had to pay double. I'm out of money. I'm being evicted. I'm going to be homeless."

"Oh my god," I heard her mutter on her line. She got back to sound her normal volume again, "Don't worry, I'll do something. I'll pay the rent."

"It's too late. There's no way. I'm already gone. It's already a month late. The landlord sent me an e-mail through some converter that said he'd given me too many chances and I'm done. I need somewhere to go."

"You can come here," Ami sputtered out, clearly speaking before she thought about it.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," I replied, rubbing my eyes.

"I'm not lying, you can come here."

"What about that guy who bailed you out. He wouldn't even let you have a phone."

"Don't worry if he gets snippy I'll just go all…" she started before I interrupted her.

"… 'all B on his ass'. I know, I know. I do wish I know what that meant though."

"You don't have to know what it means; just know that I'll take care of it. If someone comes to pick you up in a fancy car just trust him and go with him…okay?"

"Okay."

"I'm gonna let you go," she stated.

"Wait no," I screamed not wanting to be left alone again.

"Do you wanna come here or not?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yes," I huffed.

"Then I'm gonna get off the phone. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Just don't forget about me."

"If I was gonna forget about you," she started, "I wouldn't have called you today." Then she was gone.

_**Ami POV**_

_Wow that was bad. She was in bad shape, but there hadn't really been anything that I could do about it. The only reason I called her was because I knew I still had a month and a half before anything big was going to happen. Besides I'd been bored hanging out with Misa all the time; that and I avoided L like the plague even though I could tell that he wanted to talk to me about something and let's just say that having a conversation with Light was out of the question. So I watched TV on my computer and avoided people a lot but even I needed some social interaction. _

_But now I'd really done it. I offered Sasha a place to stay here which meant that I'd actually have to talk to L. He'd been really weird lately. As if something had changed since the "date incident" which I've been denying the existence of ever since._

"Um L can I talk to you?" I asked nervously from behind his chair. He turned around startled; apparently he hadn't heard me sneak up on him.

"What is it?" he asked directly, staring at me as if he was wishing that I would spontaneously combust.

"I need a favor." He furrowed his brows (what little he had) and I couldn't tell if he was angry or thinking. I need to get better at reading body signals.

"What would that be?" he inquired curiously.

"Um…well…you see…um…the thing is….well…Sashaneedsaplacetostay."

"What was that?" he asked curiously.

"Sasha…um well…she's being evicted from the apartment we were supposed to be sharing and well…I kind of told her that she could stay here."

"What!" he half asked/half almost yelled. I actually jumped backward in surprise, "You invited some strange woman to stay here in a police headquarters just because she's your friend."

"Fuck yeah I did," I growled angrily in English. I knew he understood me and Aizawa was in the room. It really pissed him and the Chief off when I swore and I didn't need the 45 minute lecture yet again about being a respectable woman because the chances of that were already gone. "She is my fucking best friend and I was supposed to be taking care of her here. She can't even speak Japanese she only came here because I talked her into it and then I disappear for three months without so much as a phone call and now you're telling me to just ignore her when she's about to become homeless which never would have happened without you."

I watched him sigh before turning back to his computer and continue typing. I turned to leave when I heard him mutter, "I will arrange for Watari to collect her and her things in the morning. It is unnecessary for you to go 'B on my ass'."

"You listened in on my phone call to Sasha," I snarled to which he nodded his head and gave the sexily creepy smile, "Then why did you make me ask if she could come and shit?"

"Amusement."

I mumbled nonsense under my breath before storming back to my room. It was my own fault…I should have known better.

**MONTH AND A HALF LATER**

Sasha moved in about six weeks ago and the building is now much more…loud. Apparently when Sasha and Ami are by themselves they tend to be more on the quiet side but once they're together they make a ridiculous amount of racket. So much so that L was about ready to move to another building.

_**Ami POV**_

_I was sitting with Sasha on the couch and we were both listening to music through our headphones and of course talking over the music when I noticed that L seemed excited about something. He hadn't been nearly as depressed as he had been in the show but he was still a bit sad. Of course Sasha attempted to convince me that he was sad because I wasn't talking to him but that is obviously not true. He's depressed about Light not being Kira even though we both know that he is. _

I paused my music. "…in other words their deaths have worked in Yotsuba's favor," Light told L.

"Don't forget about Walmart," I butted in from the couch getting confused looks from Light and Sasha but a smirk from L for whatever reason.

"I don't see anything in here about Walmart," Light commented annoyed turning back to L, "Anyway, based on this I can only conclude that Kira is supporting Yotsuba."

"Hmm," L thought out loud, "Could be but if what you're saying is true then we can assume that punishing criminals is not this Kiras real intent."

"Or it could be that Kira just really likes the bulk bargain prices and the yellow smiley face," I assisted from my place on the couch, earning a growl from Light. I shrugged, "Fine, fine. I will leave and let the genius men continue on. Because how dare a female have an intelligent thought. Maybe I'll go get a job at Yotsuba. Perhaps I'll become Haguchi's personal secretary. Maybe I'll fuck him and become his confidant."

"I'd rather you didn't," L stated monotone before turning back to the computer screen to analyze data. Bored, I rolled my eyes and headed back to my room; Sasha grabbing her computer and coming along behind me not wanting to stay in the room with them.

Sasha was about ten feet behind me, carrying both laptops, their headphones still attached and dragging down the hallway. I was staring at the ground, watching the carpet colors as I walked past and counting the steps to my room when I ran into someone. I started to fall backwards when they caught me. I caught a glance at his hands and realized it was a man.

"Hello," he greeted in English. I noticed Sasha perk up through my peripherals, "I'm Aiber. Are you working with L?"

"It's complicated," I shrugged, regaining my footing and finally getting a good look at him. He was about six foot five and blonde. I could see Sasha gushing from where she was. I wasn't particularly impressed.

"Would it be possible for you to show me the way to the main surveillance room. I am supposed to be meeting with L soon."

"Oh, sure…I guess." I led him toward the room I had just left after informing Sasha to continue to our room. L still didn't want Sasha to know about the whole Kira situation and I didn't argue. I didn't really want her to know either.


End file.
